Jace Herondale
Jonathan "Jace" Herondale, genannt Lightwood, ist siebzehn Jahre alt und unsterblich in Clary Fray verliebt. Der Name Jace setzt sich aus seinen beiden Vornamen Jonathan und Christopher ( er sah diesen Namen in den Aufzeichnungen von Valentin) zusammen. Jace ist ein Schattenjäger (womöglich einer der besten in seinem Alter) und einer der Hauptcharaktere der ''Chroniken der Unterwelt ''Romanreihe. Er lebt mit den Lightwoods (Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Max (†) und seinem Parabatai Alec) im New Yorker Institut. Seine Vorfahren sind Will Herondale Will Herondale und Tessa Gray. Eine kurze Zeit lang dachte er, dass er Dämonenblut in sich hat. Da Ithuriel ihm eine Vision zeigt. Dabei ist Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Valentins richtiger Sohn, der Halbdämon ist. Jace hat mehr Engelsblut in sich, ebenso wie Clary. Aussehen Jace hat goldblondes Haar mit goldfarbenen (im Film graublauen) Augen. Sein Körper ist durchtrainiert, aber nicht wuchtig, und er bestizt schlanke Musikerhände. Seine Haut hat einen mattgoldenen Ton, und einer seiner Schneidezähne ist leicht angebrochen. Jace ist unglaublich gut aussehend und übt eine starke Anziehungskraft auf das weibliche Geschlecht aus. Auf seiner linken Schulter hat er ein feines sternförmiges Muttermal, welches auf seine Abstammung der Herondale Familie hindeutet.thumb|jace in city of bones Persönlichkeit Jace tritt meistens arrogant und selbstbewusst auf, deshalb brauchen die Leute meist Zeit, um hinter seine eingebildete Fassade zu blicken und zu erkennen, dass er auch beschützerisch und humorvoll sein kann. Er hat immer einen guten Spruch auf Lager. Jace mag es, Gedichte zu rezitieren, außerdem glaubt er nicht an Gott und in Clarys Nähe kommt oft auch seine zärtliche und liebevolle Seite zum Vorschein, aber um sich selbst zu bestrafen, hält er sich einige Zeit von Clary fern. Er empfand es als einen komischen Witz, dass sie angeblich Geschwister seien, und behauptete, dass Gott ihm und Clary geradezu ins Gesicht spucke. Generell sind Jace seine Freunde und Familie (die Lightwoods) sehr wichtig. Zudem bewahrheitet sich bei ihm das Klischee der Herondales: Jace hasst Enten über alles. Bisher hat er sich nie bei jemanden zugehörig gefühlt, was sich aber ändert als Clary in sein Leben tritt, in City of Fallen Angels wird auch erwähnt, das Clary die einzige ist, der er alle seine Gedanken anvertraut und bei der er sich nicht versteckt. Er hat sich von Anfang an zu Clary hingezogen gefühlt und war eifersüchtig auf jeden Jungen, den Clary mochte, z.B. Simon, als Clary und er bei der Lesung von Eriks Gedichten im Java Jones sitzen. Er kämpft verzweifelt gegen den wahren Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, alias Sebastian Verlac. Doch gegen Ende des 4. Teils wird er durch Liliths Mal an Sebastian gebunden und teilt dessen Gedanken bedingungslos. Um Jace zu retten, stößt Clary im die Klinge von Glorious in die Brust, die die Verbindung von Jace und Sebastian trennen soll. Seitdem brennt in seinem Inneren das Himmelsfeuer, weshalb er Clary nicht berühren möchte. Geschichte Jace ist in Idris aufgewachsen. Er ist der leibliche Sohn von Stephen und Céline Herondale und somit ist Imogen Herondale, die Inquisitorin, welche ihm später das Leben rettete, Jace' Großmutter. Da sein Vater in einem sogenannten "Vampirnest" bei einem Vampirangriff umkam, nahm sich seine Mutter, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt im achten Monat mit Jace schwanger war, das Leben. Valentin Morgenstern und Hodge Starkweather nahmen Jace aus dem Leib seiner Mutter, die noch nicht lange tot war, brachten ihn zum Landsitz von Michael Wayland und ließen Jace in dem Glauben, Michaels Sohn zu sein. Während Valentin seinen Sohn hatte, an dem er Experimente mit Dämonenblut ausübte, gab er Céline in der Schwangerschaft Schlaftränke mit Engelsblut. Diese machten Jace zu dem, was er heute ist, ein begnadeter Nephilim. Valentin hatte die beiden, seinen Sohn Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Sebastian Verlac, und Jace, ohne das Wissen des Anderen, großgezogen, bis sie 10 waren. Danach schickte er Jace zu den Lightwoods nach New York und ließ ihn glauben, ein Wayland zu sein. Er wird sogleich von Alec, Isabelle und Max als Bruder angesehen und Maryse und Robert Lightwood nehmen Jace auch sehr gerne als ihren Sohn im New Yorker Institut auf. Er wird der Parabatai von Alec. Von Hodge, einem verbündeten Valentins und angeblichen Freund der Familie Lightwood, wird ihm alles Wichtige gelehrt. Später trifft er, bei der Vernichtung eines Dämons in einem Club namens Pandemonium für Irdische und Schattenwelter, Clary. Er verliebt sich in sie und bringt sie später, wegen einer schmerzhaften Begegnung mit einem Dämon, ins Institut. Nachdem Valentin zurückkehrt und ihm sagt, er sei sein Vater, denken Clary und Jace, sie beide seien Geschwister, was eine Liebe zwischen den beiden unmöglich scheinen lässt und Valentin auch nicht richtigstellt. Jace und Clary sind danach am Boden zerstört. Jedoch gelingt es den beiden, die Wahrheit heraus zu finden und Valentin zu besiegen. Er kommt mit Clary zusammen. Besondere Fähigkeiten Da er mehr Engelsblut in sich hat als andere Schattenjäger, hat er die Gabe der Kriegskunst. Somit ist er schneller und stärker als andere Schattenjäger.thumb|jace vor dem portal im institut Wen oder Was er mag/liebt: *Clary *Lightwood Familie *Mangos *Waffen *Chinesisches Essen, besonders Schweinefleisch Mu Shu *Klavier spielen *gekochtes Essen von Maryse Lightwood *Tomatensuppe *Simon (teilweise) *Pferde Wen oder Was er nicht mag/hasst: *Enten *Sebastian (Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern ) *Dämonen *Bergamotte (in Earl Gray Tee) *Gurken *Essen von Isabelle (Es sei denn, sie bestellt beim Chinesen :P) *Valentin Morgenstern * Simon (teilweise) Fan Art ﻿ Destroy_Everything_You_Touch_by_kara_lija.jpg|Jace Wayland http://fav.me/d2eu6jg jace_wayland_by_smitth-d4wzc7p.jpg|Jace Wayland http://fav.me/d4wzc7p Tmi_jace_by_bhanesidhe-d17j9xi.jpg|Jace Wayland http://fav.me/d17j9xi]] jcb21.jpg|Jace mit Runen auf dem Körper Zeichnungen 009.jpg|Jace Wayland Unbenanntt7kzutzkgk.png Chroniken der Unterwelt Film Im Film wird Jace Wayland von Jamie Campbell Bower gespielt. Tumblr mkbzoiGuiQ1qksqp7o1 500.png 199.png Poster2.jpg|Werbebild 21.png|Jace and Clary 118.jpg|Jace, Alec, Isabell 175.jpg|Jace Jamie Campbell Bower as Jace Wayland The Mortal Instruments City of Bones 5.png|Jace Action 152.jpg|Clary and Jace City-of-Bones-NEW-Scenes-Trailer-01.jpg love-mortal-instruments-35051093-245-184.gif Jace.jpg Jace2.jpg Jace3.png Jace Clary.gif Jace.gif Jace 6.jpg Chroniken der Unterwelt (4).jpg|Jace und Clary im Gewächshaus Clace doch Dumort.jpg|Jace und Clary auf dem Dach des Hotel Dumort Clace gewächshaus.jpg|Jace und Clary im Gewächshaus Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Herondale Familie Kategorie:Lightwood Familie Kategorie:New York Institut